Calicos n Cream
by egg10rru
Summary: Mandy's scheming grants Tory and Colin a T-rated fun Halloween. And with a kinky manipulation to Tory's Halloween outfit, plus a few sex toys, Mandy also instigates the plans for Colin's birthday. Yaoi, first chapter is T, second is M for graphic lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Weird-ass title, I know. But it'll make a little sense here and a little more in the second chapter, though it's not really profound so don't read too much into it.

I know this was supposed to be a oneshot but I promised yaoi4evandnevayuri that I'd have it up today and it's only half-done, plus it's too long for a oneshot, so it is now officially a twoshot! First chapter is plot, second is mostly just porn. I like to separate those two a lot, I've noticed xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Off*Beat, Jen does. And possibly Tokyopop does, since they're the straight-up assholes that won't give us the third book.

~*~*~*~

"Tory!" Mandy called out happily after the redhead as he headed away from the school on Friday.

"Erg…" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend he hadn't heard her. He just wanted to get home to check on Colin.

"Tory Tory TORY TORRRRYYYYYYYYY!" She then shrieked, eliminating any small possibility that he actually hadn't heard.

"What?" He sighed, indulging Mandy's over-enthusiasm by turning around to face her where she stood with her friends at the bus stop.

"Do you know what Tues~day is?!" She sang out.

"Ew, Mandy no," her friends argued behind her. Both Tory and Mandy ignored them.

"Um…the 31st." Tory checked his watch to reaffirm the date.

"Ye~es, the 31st of October, which is…?" She giggled.

He refused to give in to her little game. "October the 31st which is eighteen days before Colin's birthday."

"Really?" She paused. "Ok. Well, ANYWAY! It's Halloween, and you have to come to a costume party at my house!"

"Mandyyy…" Her friends complained, yet nevertheless sounding resigned. Mandy usually got her way, just because it was so hard to convince her to change her mind.

"Eh…" Tory refused to look her in the eye. "Um, I really don't…"

"Aw, do you have to give out candy to kids at your house or something?" Mandy pouted.

"Ah, yea, that's it!" Tory exclaimed, pouncing on the convenient excuse in relief and turning to keep walking, though he would actually be participating in a Halloween tradition with Paul that involved several videogame tourneys, the energy for which was reinforced by Mary's candy bowl and the prize of which was whatever remained in the bottom of it come midnight. Pshaw, kids don't deserve free candy, he and Paul EARNED the stuff.

"But…" Mandy gave a fake sniffle, peeking deviously at him from the corner of her eye. "COLIN said he'd be coming," she commented sadly, checking to see his reaction.

He perked up and turned back around. "He will?"

"Yup!" She giggled. "And I guarantee his outfit will be **cute**; he agreed to let me make it myself. Think **SHORT** shorts." She grinned as Tory's eyes went slightly out of focus, her friends behind her looking at each other weirdly.

"Mmm…but! Uh, I don't have a costume." Tory sighed. He _really_ didn't want to go to Wal-Mart four days before Halloween to try and get a costume stocked big enough to fit him. With all that would be left he'd end up looking stupid, like a clown or a half-way done vampire or something. And he _**refused**_ to touch the Power Rangers.

Mandy pretended to think. "I bet Colin would like you as a…cat…" She suggested slyly.

Tory nodded thoughtfully, remembering Colin's feline obsession. "But where the hell would I get a cat outfit?" He arched an eyebrow, then proceeded to be scared as Mandy shot him an evil grin.

"**SO **glad you asked." She chuckled darkly, dragging him off. "See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder to her friends.

"Mandy's got _**such**_ weird tastes…" One girl sighed hopelessly to the other, watching Tory hopping sideways trying to regain his balance as she yanked him along.

~*~*~*~

On the way, Mandy mused over Tory's reaction. Interestingly enough, it was about the same as Colin's the day before.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"_But…Colin! You __**have**__ to come!"_

"_Look, Mandy, I don't "do" parties, okay?"_

"_But Tory will be coming, and he'll be dressed like a ca~at…" she enticed. She could practically see his ears perk as he turned around._

"…_he will?"_

"_Yup!" She smiled innocently._

"…_okay. But I don't have a costume, hmm…" He trailed off in thought._

"_Oh, I'm almost done making your costume!" Mandy chirped._

"_Oh…what is it?"_

"_**SO**__ glad you asked. Bu~ut…you'll have to wait till the day of the party because I'm not done sewing." She grinned._

"…" _Why did he have the vaguest feeling that he'd have said no if she'd told him what it was?_

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

"So," Tory panted, trying to keep up as he was dragged along by the preppy girl. "Why didn't Colin…tell _**me**_ he…was going to this…party?"

"Haha! Well, if you'd been there before school yesterday you would've heard him. Then he left early I guess because he wasn't in Physics, and he didn't show up today. Is he okay?"

"Yea, he'll be in school Monday," Tory answered, repeating what the doctor had told him over Colin's cell phone last night when he had called to see if Colin knew what he'd missed in school that day. Dammit, he wanted to be home checking on Colin right now! But if Colin would be fine before the day of the party and he would like Tory in a cat outfit…

"Why wasn't he in school, couldn't he walk?" Mandy asked in an offhanded tone.

"No, he was in bed," Tory answered inadvertently, not realizing the way Mandy had set that up to sound.

"Where were _**you **_yesterday?" Mandy asked with a suspicious grin, happily remembering the library.

"Ugh, you and your fantasies," Tory groaned, getting it. "I was at the dentist's."

"Cavities?" Mandy asked in disappointment.

"None, as usual," Tory sighed, "but my mom always forgets to take me until either Easter or Halloween rolls around and she goes out to shop for candy. Then it hits her all over again and she drags me in for my six-month regular check-up."

…so what if he ate half a bowl of candy in one night and one morning every year? He brushed his teeth twice daily, dammit! And meticulously for the whole two minutes, too! Why should he have to go to the dentist to put up with fluoride when all the old fart did was gush about him to the assistant hygienists over his perfect white teeth?

Finally they stopped, Mandy having dragged him twelve blocks to the nearest mall and up the escalator to the proper store.

"…I'm not going in there," Tory stated, staring wide-eyed up at the sign with a truly frightened expression.

"Of course you are," Mandy chuckled, yanking him into Spencer's.

~*~*~*~

"Come out of there! I need to see it!" Mandy demanded.

"…No."

"Yes!"

"…NO."

"You know everyone will see you at the party," Mandy tried to persuade.

"HELL no they won't. I'm not going in this. I'd rather go with the Power Ranger." Tory stated firmly.

"But…but do you know _**hot**_ Colin'll think you are?" Mandy whined desperately.

There was a short silence on the other side of the door.

"…Get me a shirt that's not fishnet and we'll talk. Oh, and a new tail. DEFINITELY a new tail."

"Colin will like that tail," Mandy pouted.

"Yea, well, I wouldn't mind showing it to Colin. But no one else. NO ONE." Tory griped.

"Why not? We could make a hole in the pants," Mandy suggested innocently.

"Mandy it's a fucking vibrator go get me a new tail," Tory demanded. "Belt-style tail or Power Ranger suit, you pick." His tone suggested desperate finality.

"FINE." Mandy bitched, stomping off to get a tail that attached like a belt. She wasn't letting this drop. She'd get that vibrator into Tory for Colin if it was the last thing she did. Actually…Colin's birthday was in twenty-two days? She smirked as she threw a belt-attached tail over the door to the dressing room, along with another shirt, in exchange for the fishnet and vibrator. She put the fishnet shirt back on the rack, but while Tory was still changing into the new shirt she went quickly through the line, purchasing the vibrator along with several other standard "toys." She shoved the bag into her backpack as she made her way back to the changing stall in time to see Tory open the door. He still refused to come out into the store, but she approved of what she saw from the door.

"Kay let's buy it!" Mandy exclaimed, closing the door on him again so he could change out.

"…Mandy." Tory said as he looked at the price tags. "We're putting half of this back."

"No we're not, I'm paying for the half you'd put back," Mandy cackled. "Including the thong."

"…why??" Tory whined desperately.

"Because any other type of underwear would be outlined under those pants." She answered smugly.

Tory opened the door with a careless bang. The thong was left untouched on the hook on the wall. "I'll just go commando, even if you buy them," he threatened to her face. "I'll give them to my pervy upstairs college neighbor and told him you wore them. I'll never see them again."

"FINE." Mandy pouted heavily again.

"…and we couldn't get a pair of pants that don't look painted on?" Tory asked a little hopelessly, knowing the answer. "These are SO DAMN IMPOSSIBLE to squeeze into."

Mandy chuckled. "Rub baby powder on your legs before slipping them on, that helps."

"Oh, great, then I'm gonna smell fruity," Tory whined. Mandy pointed at a bottle of banana shaped fruit spray, clearly meant to serve more than one purpose. Tory reddened. "I'll stick to Axe Chocolate."

As they stood in line the two counted up the cost of the items they were purchasing and pulled out their shares of cash to split it.

Tory kept glancing nervously at her out of the corner of his eye, though, because all the way up until they parted ways she wouldn't stop grinning. He shuddered as he headed off for home. Mandy skipped a little as she stopped off at PetSmart on her way home in order to use the quick machine to make a custom tag to include in Colin's birthday present.

~*~*~*~

Over the weekend Tory and Colin did not see each other because Colin was out of town again, and during the next two days of school Colin fortunately did not crack Mandy's planning by telling Tory he knew what the redhead would be wearing, but he did smile on a more regular basis, looking really enthused. Tory couldn't help but smile too, starting to get a little excited about this Halloween.

~*~*~*~

Colin dragged his feet in through the door at six, knowing Tory wouldn't be there yet, and after all that was the only reason he cared to be here. (The doctor had dropped him off, while Tory would be walking, so it'd be at least twenty minutes before his boyfriend showed up.) He had neglected to tell his guardian that this was a costume party, otherwise he definitely wouldn't have been allowed to attend. Though there was no way the redhead would rush to get to _**this**_, he thought as he surveyed a bunch of gaudily-dressed high schoolers that he'd either never met or totally ignored grinding in the living room to the music blaring from a match of DDR Extreme. …though Tory was going to blast everyone's ass at that game whenever he got here.

"Colin!" Mandy squealed, dressed as the Glinda the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz. Her friends, dressed as what apparently were supposed to be the T*witches in the background, rolled their eyes at his collared shirt, soft brown pants, and leather loafers.

"I've got your costume in my room, come on!" She cheered, pulling him along and then dropping him off at the bathroom on her way to her room. She came back with an armload of clothing.

"Try in on, try it on!" She thrust them at him.

"…Mandy was the punch spiked or something." Colin was adept at making questions sound like statements, here referring to Mandy's completely spazz-ditzed attitude.

"NOPE it's SUGAR!!!" She laughed back.

"O…kay…" Colin uncomfortably shut the bathroom door to slip into the outfit, then stared at himself in the mirror. "…" He reopened the door.

"…Mandy."

"Yup!" She looked him over happily.

"…what is this."

"It's Jenheir!"

"…what."

"Jenheir!!!"

"And Jenheir is a girl."

"No it's a weasel-boy (technically called a furry) in a popular girls' videogame called Terrabrand!" She stuck the headband weasel ears on him, then stood back to admire her handiwork. "CUTE!" She squealed.

"…These are _very_...short shorts." Colin muttered, trying to tug them down a little.

"Oh stop it, Tory'll love it," Mandy grinned, swatting his hands away. "I should have made Tory a Skieyl outfit to match, which is a fox I think, but…"

"NO!" Colin gritted his teeth. "KITTY!"

"Aww," Mandy patted his head. "Yes, Colin. Kitty. Kitty and how."

"What?"

She perked up and pointed at the entrance to the hall, where Tory was currently coming down in an attempt to escape the crowd in the main part of the house. "Kitty. And HOW."

Colin stared.

"…and how…" He whispered with a blush.

Tory walked up to them, the tail swaying behind him as he did so. He held up his arms for display.

"…do you like it?" He asked Colin a little shyly.

"And how," Colin repeated.

"Uh, what?"

Colin just pulled him close for a hug, content. "You're a pretty kitty."

"Just pretty?" Tory teased, hugging him quickly back and then pulling away to study Colin's shorts a little longer than necessary. His eyes traveled up the sword, sash, and shirt to meet Colin's. "_You're_ pretty." He whispered appreciatively.

"Okay, you're fucking sexy," Colin smiled at Tory's shocked expression. He only ever cursed lightly when he was pissed, and intensely when he was horny, reinforced by the fact that he tugged his sash over to cover his crotch a little. Tory's lips twitched up into a lewd grin, but dropped as he looked over Colin's shoulder to see Mandy looking triumphant.

"Quit fucking screwing with us," he chastised her, but without any real heat as he dropped his eyes to stare at Colin's legs again.

"But it's so fun," Mandy giggled. "And not in my house. My parents are home."

"You _**know**_ what I meant!" He groaned after her in embarrassment as she walked down the hall to check on her other guests.

"…Tortoise-shell."

"What?" Tory asked, turning back to his lover.

"You're Tortoise-shell cat. A calico. I like calicos." Colin leaned into him again and went up on tiptoes to press their lips together quickly. "I wanna show you off," he whispered, licking his lips. "They're playing some dancing game out there, did you see?"

Tory's mood immediately lifted when Colin kissed him, then higher when he heard Colin's news. "Really?!" He tugged Colin back towards the living room to find a girl and a boy playing against each other. The girl was playing on light mode, keeping up fairly well with the steps, but the boy, trying to show off, was doing standard mode and failing rather miserably. "_**Pssh.**_ They SUCK!" Tory laughed. "Lemme show you how it's done," he turned to Colin. "Unless you wanna do it too?"

Colin shook his head. "Not so soon after a relapse. I'm not gonna stress my system. Besides, it's more…_rewarding_…to watch you." He raked his eyes over Tory's outfit again, taking in the gold studded black boots, the skin-tight black leather pants with red-gold tinged claw marks slashing up the right thigh, the sleeveless, shiny, orange-and-black patched mesh metal shirt, the black leather gloves with thin gold claws, the tortoise-shell tail and ears, the cinnamon colored collar with gold studs, and especially the clear cats-eye contacts that enhanced Tory's brilliant green eyes with slitted cat pupils.

Tory frowned a little, so Colin quickly added, "I'm fine! It's just precautionary!" He rubbed his hand inconspicuously over Tory's chest. "I'll just sit over there and watch you, okay?" At Tory's nod, Colin made his way to the couch, keeping as near the left end as possible to stay out of the way of the couple making out on the other half of it. Tory headed over to the DDR mats to wait his turn. After the girl, who got a B, and the boy, who got a D, several other pairs went until Tory was able to interject himself. As he stepped onto the mat to pick his mode, Jeremy, the boy who kept pegging him in P.E., stepped up to the other one.

"Hey, sissy, you sure you wannoo exert yourself this much?" Jeremy sniggered. A few people from Tory's gym class laughed behind them. Staring challengingly at Jeremy instead of the screen, Tory just stepped the setting over to heavy mode. Jeremy glanced at the screen in mild interest. "You want to embarrass yourself that badly? Betcha you can't even get a combo of more than 5."

Tory glared at him mildly, shoved him off of the other mat, and changed the setting to double heavy mode. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Hell no way."

"Hell yes way," Tory shot back. "I'm going for a full combo, so watch and learn, n00b." He moved the selection up to roulette and set it going. Then glancing back at Colin, who smiled at him, he flashed a quick grin and turned back in time to hit the first note, immediately flying into full action. As he moved back and forth across both mats, never missing a beat, people began to gather around, and Colin had to stand up and inch his way through the group to keep watching since he was a little shorter than most. He watched in wonder as Tory smiled happily, keeping his rhythm. Colin tapped his foot along with the beat and thought to himself that he'd have to get Tory to teach him; he made it look like so much fun…

By the time Tory was finished with the song most of the crowd was clapping along, and when his score flashed AAA cheering broke out. Stepping off the mat and gesturing to Jeremy with a smirk, who just looked away, he made his way back over to Colin, letting other people take turns enthusiastically trying (and failing) to play on doubles.

"Teach me," Colin demanded when Tory got them out of the crowd.

Tory smiled. "We'll go to the arcade again sometime soon," he promised, then glanced back at the mob around the game system. "Once is enough for here; I doubt I'll be able to play again with this crowd. If you're bored we could leave," he stated hopefully.

Colin grinned, glancing quickly around. "Let's not tell Mandy or she'll whine. And the doctor's picking me up at nine since it's a school night so I can't actually leave, but I bet if we go hide in the bushes on the side of the house next door we can make out," he whispered conspiratorially. Tory just nodded with a matching grin, and the two snuck out the front door.

~*~*~*~

Halfway through I thought I might change it to Tory being Skieyl too, but that would destroy the whole point of this porn, so…*shrugs*

And yes Graham. Yes. When you read this, I want you to know that yes. I was totally picturing you in that outfit doing your awesome dancing skills that put ALL to shame. ...we would probably also sneak out the door because the party is more boring than the next-door neighbor's bushes. There. I have now injected you into one of my fics. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Slight correction not worth a repost over: I lent my O*B books to my boyfriend and so I couldn't double-check to make sure it was Jeremy in Tory's gym class. Turns out it wasn't. *D'oh* Oh well, Jeremy was an ass that deserved to be pwn3d anyhow. xP

~~~~~17 days later~~~~~

"So, do you want to just hang out? I'd like to spend the day with you, like we could go to the arcade and teach you DDR or something, unless you and the doctor already had plans?" Tory asked, crossing his fingers.

"Hmph," Colin snorted into the phone. "The doctor doesn't give about spending my birthday with me, he's too busy being happy that we've been making progress on the Gaia Project and will be gone at a seminar the whole weekend. And yea, I've got plans. I asked him if for a birthday present I could skip the seminar and just spend the weekend with my cats and a friend, and he harrumphed and said I was wasting too much time on trivial things irrelevant to the Project, but he agreed since it is my birthday. He does have a heart in there somewhere," Colin laughed.

"So…us? We can spend the weekend together?" Tory asked hopefully.

"Ask your mom if you can go to my birthday sleepover; just don't tell her it'll only be us two. At some point we're gonna actually have to tell them about us, but until then let's keep them from suspecting anything."

Tory agreed, and Colin added, "And do something for me? Wear that Halloween costume."

"…why?" Tory asked, curious.

"…for me? I like it," Colin pleaded, not telling Tory that Mandy had already let him open her present the day before.

"Um, sure?" Tory agreed in confusion. "Are we gonna like play dress-up or something like little kids do at sleepovers?" He snickered a little. Colin _**would**_ want him dressed as a cat.

"Mmm…I'll be ass-naked. _**You'll**_ be dressed up," Colin hinted smugly.

"And I suppose just because it's your birthday I have to do whatever you want?" Tory shot back with a grin.

"Damn straight."

"Nothing straight about it, hopefully," Tory laughed, hearing Colin giggle a little too. "Lemme check real quick, ok?" He put his hand over the receiver and wandered out to find his mom cooking dinner.

"Hey…Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?" She turned to look at him while still stirring her pot of spaghetti.

"Um, tomorrow's Colin's birthday and he wants to know if I can go to his sleepover."

"Why, that's great, honey!" Mary beamed. "I'm glad you've made such a really good friend from school. Go right ahead!"

Tory smiled a little uneasily, happy that she really didn't know _**how**_ good of "friends" he and Colin were. He knew she'd either freak out entirely or go into happy spaz mode that he'd found someone truly special, more than likely the latter. At least she wouldn't reject him…he wondered how the doctor would react, whenever they got around to it. They should probably inform his mom first, and maybe she could help convince the man that this was okay… "Thanks, Mom," he said aloud.

"What are you going to give him for a present?" She asked, adding some seasoning to the pan of spaghetti sauce as it thickened.

"Oh, I'll think about it tonight and pick it up tomorrow morning before I head to his house," he answered, then left for his room.

After the door was shut behind him he took his hand off the receiver and said, "she's fine with it. I'll see you tomorrow then, k? …I love you." He blushed a little, still not used to saying it over the phone.

"…I love you too." He could tell Colin was blushing as well. "Um…" Colin quickly changed the subject. "Tory, I don't want you to get me anything for my birthday, okay?" He requested, having still heard a little of the muffled conversation from the kitchen through Tory's hand.

"What? Why not? I want to…" Tory said, a little disappointed.

"Just…I just want to be with you. I don't like materialistic things." Colin answered. "I'll see you tomorrow." Not giving Tory time to argue, he hung up.

"…Non-materialistic, huh?"

~*~*~*~

Before heading over to Colin's the next day with the costume stuffed inside his (decoy) sleeping bag, he ran to the nearest nursery and bought Colin what he assumed was a mint plant, only it had pretty white-purple flowers blossoming at the top. Colin was always one for plants, and natural things weren't materialistic, right?

When he rang Colin's doorbell, he faintly heard the sound of the cats meowing. As soon as the door opened, they swarmed him.

"Dude!" He screeched. "What's with the zerg rush?!"

Colin stared at the potted plant tucked under his arm. "You got me…"

"Oh! Well, you love plants so I thought it wouldn't count as materialistic…" He grinned nervously and handed the plant to Colin, and the cats immediately turned to attack the raven instead, trying to climb up him to get into his arms. "Um…" Tory stared at the cats' odd behavior. "I heard mint was good in tea and you like tea, so…"

Colin glanced at him, leading the way inside. "Actually, it's not mint. It's catnip. And yes, you can make tea out of catnip, but I don't think they'll let me." He chuckled and set the plant on the floor, and the cats immediately started to rub on it and chew at the leaves. "However, it'll be great for entertaining them and keeping them out of our way while you play my eighth cat," he smirked cheekily, pulling Tory into the bedroom and closing the door.

"But…" Tory complained. "I wanted you to like it."

"Oh, my cats like their present, and I do like my present," Colin chuckled, his eyes roving Tory. "_**You're**_ my present."

"…" Tory just gaped at Colin, who frowned, looking around.

"You didn't bring the outfit?" He asked disapprovingly, not spying any bags it could be in. All Tory brought was a rather bulky sleeping bag. "And I do hope you realize that you **won't** be using that thing," he said firmly.

Tory grinned and unrolled it, pulling out the various pieces of his outfit from inside it. "I know, it's a prop. I'm at a _sleepover_, not having birthday sex with my boyfriend, as far as my mom knows." He picked up the contact case and fluid and headed into the bathroom to use the mirror to apply them. He still wasn't used to applying the things because his vision was 20/20, so it took him a few minutes.

Colin smiled when Tory conveniently didn't take the outfit into the bathroom with him. As soon as the redhead was out of sight, he picked up the leather pants and found some scissors, cutting a short slit along the seam of the ass. Then he grabbed Mandy's present from where it was hidden in the desk drawer, getting part of it ready and setting it on top of the desk.

When Tory came back, Colin watched happily as he just started stripping instead of asking for privacy to change. He was glad that Tory was that comfortable around him, almost as much as he was glad for the view.

"…" He quirked an eyebrow, though, when Tory, fully naked, pulled out a small container of baby powder and started to rub a little on his legs. His staring made Tory glance up with a blush. "Don't ask. Or if you're going to, ask Mandy." He made a face before picking up the leather pants and slipping them on.

Colin snickered a little, getting it, while watching Tory bend over to pick up the shirt, leaving the pants open to tuck the shirt into. He moved up behind Tory and, as the redhead lifted his arms up in order to slip the shirt over his head, wrapped his arms around the smooth torso and rubbed his hands over the plane of the tan stomach. Tory tensed as he slid them up to rub and pinch at the nipples, placing a small kiss between the taller male's shoulder blades as he felt them harden between his fingers. Tory leaned against him a little firmly, prompting him to let go so that he could pull down the shirt, but Colin instead complied by leaning back a little while sliding his arms down to the waist to keep them out of the way, smiling in satisfaction as Tory had to bite back a light hiss as the metal mesh chafed the pebbled buds. Colin reached one hand back up to rub at a nipple through the shirt and the other to cup Tory's crotch, feeling the bare semi-hard erection twitch under his fingers as he played with the sensitized nipple. He grinned a little wider as Tory let out a quiet moan.

"Colin…can't you wait a few? We have all night and I'm not even done getting the outfit on. _**You're**_ the one who wanted me in it, trust me, I'm perfectly fine screwing you without the restrictive leather. So play nice, kitty," he bitched, but Colin knew he said it without any real heat by the way he ended with his pet name for Colin.

Colin smirked saucily at the irony but Tory didn't see him as he first stepped into the boots, then bent over again, staying bent as he tied the boots, as well as fastened the collar and slipped on the ears and gloves before picking up the belt tail. Suddenly he dropped it, feeling something cold and wet press in between his ass cheeks.

"What the fuck?!" He turned his head as the cold thing began to press inside of him, spying Colin with a—

"Don't fucking tell me."

"Mandy's present." Colin smiled sweetly. "Part of it, anyway."

Tory groaned, feeling the metal cylinder of the vibrator slip inside of him. "That girl has WAY TOO MUCH DAMN TIME on her hands. I can't believe she went to this much trouble to get me into this thing," he griped.

"Technically, she got _it_ into _you_." Colin commented in an offhand tone. "And it's not just you, she got some things for me to try, too. They look fun. And if _**you**_ play nice, _**kitty**_—" Tory gasped as Colin thrust the tail vibrator a little harder into him to the hilt for emphasis— "I'll let you help me apply them."

"…" Tory bent back up. As he turned and faced Colin, he felt the tail swish behind him, the weight of it enough to shift the quickly-warming cylinder inside of him slightly so that it brushed against his prostate. "Mmm…" He moaned softly. "Hey, you know, that went in a little too easily," Tory mentioned, now that he thought about it.

Colin smiled. "It's lube. Actual lube. Like, that foreign matter we've never had before. It's really effective."

Tory looked up, actually a little excited about that. "What else?"

Colin's smile widened. "C'mere." He walked over to his desk and picked up a cute fish-shaped pet tag with Tory's name engraved on the front and his own name and address on the back. The bell attached to it jingled a little as he reached up to hook it to Tory's collar. Tory sighed, an acquiescing smile adorning his face.

"I thought there was something to the gift that wasn't for me," he uttered in gentle protest. "What's next, goldfish crackers?"

Colin looked up as he finished attaching it. "Want some? I have some downstairs in the kitchen."

Tory sighed. "No. It was a joke. All Mandy's doing here is humiliating me."

Colin giggled. "I think you look dead sexy. The tag really suits you. And besides, what she got me is even more humiliating, but you don't hear me complaining."

"Because when you're horny you turn into a kinky slut," Tory teased.

"Tch!" Colin glared a little, poking Tory's nose. "Bad kitty! You can't call me dirty names on _**my**_ birthday dressed as _**my**_ kitty because you're _**my**_ present. You have to call me master," he ended a little smugly, smirking superiorly.

Tory just chuckled deeply, locking his gaze with Colin's as he sank to his knees. "And does this bad kitty get to rebel and fuck his "master"?" he asked in a sultry purr, wrapping his arms low around the raven's hips and licking at the fabric over his erection. Colin felt a spark of hot desire race down his spine straight to his groin, making him harden further.

"Mm…I dreamed about that," Colin admitted in a moan as Tory reached an arm up to slide under his shirt and claw gently at a nipple. Tory chuckled, always happy to know Colin was dreaming of him. He gripped Colin's hand with his free one and tugged down insistently until the ebony-haired male buckled his knees and fell, Tory catching him supportively and laying him down on the carpet. He pulled Colin's shirt up to his armpits and bent over him, kissing him soundly before moving down to lick roughly at the pink nubs while undoing the pants and thrusting a hand inside to squeeze gently at the fully-hard shaft.

"Y'know…Tory," Colin voice started to turn a little breathy as he reacted to Tory's touches, "there's a bed right over _there_." He contradicted himself by moving his hands to run through Tory's hair, encouraging him downward. Tory complied, licking down to Colin's naval, his sensitive spot.

"I know," he chuckled against the skin, feeling the vibrations in his lips as Colin giggled from the sensation, "but bad kitties shouldn't get on the furniture because they'd claw it, ne?" He dipped his tongue into Colin's shallow naval, then moved down and licked at the strip of skin bared by the open zipper.

"Ah!" Colin gasped a little at the proximity to his erection, letting his need slide into the sound. Tory complied by slipping Colin's pants and boxers down the slim legs, but stopped to speak again, teasing Colin a little by making him wait.

"Kitties plural. Because we're both bad kitties. You know something, _**Master**_? You're a slutty little kitty, but that's okay because you're _**my**_ slut alone and it's so incredibly hot when you're being kinky." He grinned ferally. Colin swallowed. "And because you're such a bad kitty, I'm going to fuck you like one, on your hands and knees. Who needs a bed?"

Then Tory leaned down, licking his lips over the delectable sight of Colin's reddened cock contrasting prettily with the rest of his slender pale body. Deciding Colin had waited enough when the younger teen beneath him let out a pleading moan, Tory acceded and tipped his head to suck gently on the head, slowly moving his head down to engulf the shaft in his hot wet mouth. He remembered only just in time to catch Colin's hips before they could buck, preventing him from choking. Moving his mouth up and down slowly in stimulating yet teasing movements, he waited until Colin propped himself on an elbow to clasp a hand in his hair and whimper before he began to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down. Colin felt himself swirling in the pleasure, his mind hazy, but suddenly remembered something.

"Tory, stop!" He gasped, gripping Tory's hair and yanking back rather painfully.

"Ow! Hey, what gives?!" Tory demanded, rubbing his head where Colin let go of his hair. Colin leaned in to kiss him in apology.

"I forgot my part of the present, it's on the desk," he explained.

"Did you have to remember so _suddenly_?" Tory grouched. Nevertheless, he kneeled up, grabbed the gift bag, and brought it down to the floor with him. He peeked inside, pulling out—

"…a bracelet and…are those bullet vibrators?" He questioned incredulously.

Colin grinned. "Yea. But it's not a bracelet; it's a cock ring. I think it came with instructions, there was a paper..." He reached into the bag to retrieve a small set of instructions, handing them to Tory before laying back. Tory skimmed them with arched eyebrows. He'd never even _**imagined**_ doing something this totally kinky with Colin before. It shocked him a little, but he was willing to try it if Colin wanted it.

"…oh, you shouldn't have stopped me," Tory commented as he reached the footnote of the instructions. "It says you have to put it on when you're flaccid."

"Oh, sorry," Colin apologized, but with a teasing note. "Have at it, then." He smiled saucily, arching his hips at Tory. Tory grinned back and dropped the instructions, catching Colin's hips before they could descend back to the carpet and keeping him suspended while he sucked him back in all at once. Colin screamed, throwing his head back and barely registering the dull pain as his head hit the floor in the wake of the intense pleasure. To tease him a little, Tory pulled back, gently placing Colin's hips back on the floor and pressing them firmly in place with both hands as he lapped only at the head of his penis, tasting the precum leaking from the small slit at the top. Colin whimpered rather loudly at the lack of contact, straining against Tory's repressive hands, but Tory wasn't having it, instead opting to bring one arm down across Colin's upper hips to keep them down and using his free hand to stimulate Colin's testicles. He licked fervently at the vein running down the underside of the shaft while gently rolling the balls in his palm and squeezing them until Colin, who had been close to the edge already from earlier, came gasping all over himself. Tory leaned up, grinning at Colin's cute, angry pout.

"Meanie," Colin accused, unhappy with the somewhat unsatisfactory orgasm. It was undeniably very pleasurable but definitely left him craving more. Tory chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head away with a petty huff. Tory clicked his tongue and caught Colin's chin, turning his face back to capture his mouth tenderly.

"It's okay, you're going to be coming again tonight anyway. And probably more intensely than you ever have before, according to that," he reassured, nodding at the instructions lying a few feet away. Assured by Colin's softening gaze, he bent to lap at the sticky, cooling semen on Colin's chest like a kitty would with cream. Colin closed his eyes and arched his chest a little as the tongue smoothed over his sensitive nipples, opening them only after Tory had finished and pulled back, licking his lips.

"…you missed a little," Colin observed, looking at Tory's face.

"Where?" Tory brought a hand up to feel around his lips, but Colin caught it and pulled him closer.

"In your mouth," he teased playfully, the tone confirming to Tory that he was forgiven, and pressed his tongue inside the taller male's warm cavern, moaning into the kiss at the salty flavor. Tory wrapped his arms around Colin, pulling the raven onto his lap and holding him close as he ran his tongue over Colin's, before pressing the kiss into Colin's mouth instead, a display of dominance. Colin submitted, receiving the exploration of his mouth passively before breaking off for air, leaning into Tory's neck and kissing the pulse point as he regained his breath. Tory waited a moment, catching his own breath, before grinding his crotch up against Colin's, the shorter male's penis having partially reawakened during the hot kiss. Thankfully it wasn't enough to prevent the application of the cock ring, and Tory caught Colin's hips from grinding back down against him to keep it from hardening further. He silenced Colin's protest with another kiss before sliding the smaller teen off of his lap to sit on the floor.

He pulled Colin's shirt the rest of the way off, then picked up the bag, pulling out the bullet vibrators, intending to attach them first in order to give Colin time to soften a little more. He kneeled up, grabbing a tape dispenser off of the desk, before handing the pill-shaped capsules to Colin and instructing him to lick one side of each while he tore off two strips of tape. While Colin held them in place, wetted side to his nipples, Tory fastened them down with the tape. He left them switched off so as not to stimulate Colin while he reached back in the bag for the adjustable cock ring.

Following the instructions, which were simpler than he had imagined they would be, Tory slipped the strap behind Colin's testicles and wrapped it up over the shaft, fastening the snapper tight enough to be snug but not tight enough that it pinched the skin. That way when Colin was erect the ring would put pressure on the shaft, forcibly prolonging the erection and thus causing him to come harder and all the more pleasurably when he finally did.

"Are you sure about this? It looks a little painful," Tory said in worry.

"It doesn't hurt," Colin responded.

"…then how does it feel?" Tory asked a little hesitantly. "Uncomfortable?"

"It's fine, a little weird but not unpleasant," Colin responded thoughtfully. "We could try it on you sometime if you want."

"Uh…maybe. But probably not," Tory responded dubiously. He really wasn't into kinks for himself. The tail was more than plenty.

"Now what?" Colin asked.

"Oh, we get you hard again," Tory answered, reaching down, but Colin grabbed the hand and brought it around his waist instead.

"Eh?"

"You're not fully hard yet either, right?" Colin asked, then reached around Tory and clicked the vibrator on. Tory's eyes dilated and he moaned, pressing down against Colin's hand, but Colin moved it away, instead wrapping his arms around Tory's neck and leaning back, pulling the taller male on top of him. He rubbed his cock up against Tory's, moaning softly at the contact, then did it harder. Tory wrapped his other arm around Colin to join the first and ground down against him in the opposite direction, increasing the friction. They both let out pleased moans, which Tory followed with the word, "frottage."

"…what?" Colin asked him skeptically, stopping.

"That's what it's called. When you achieve orgasm by rubbing against another person. Otherwise known as dry humping or outercourse. It was the dictionary dot com word of the day," Tory recalled.

"…" Colin just looked at him. "O…kay then. Well, we won't be doing that because _**I **_couldn't orgasm if I tried because of the cock ring and _**you**_ are going to come inside me." Colin stated firmly.

"I know!" Tory defended himself, "I was just saying."

"You're too smart for your own good, Tory," Colin groaned as Tory thrust down against him a little vehemently. He timed his own thrust upward to produce more friction, feeling himself swelling. He could sense the restriction of the cock ring, but that just excited him more. Tory was right, he was such a kinky little— he let out a slutty moan as Tory shifted his hips down to rub their testicles together. Tory pulled Colin up with him to perch the ebony-haired teen back on his lap, then slid a hand down his back, rubbing his crack and then further to press at the perineum, massaging it. Colin moaned, eyes opening wide as the sensation stimulated more blood into his already-turgid penis. He pressed back against Tory's fingers, increasing the pressure, whimpering as he felt his cock twitch. He was ready to come, but he couldn't. He looked up to see Tory grinning. He glared, a little embarrassed.

"I can feel that," Tory teased. "It's stopped right _here_—" he pressed again, making Colin whimper again involuntarily— "because it can't get out. You like that, don't you?" He grinned wider as Colin rubbed down harder against his fingertips in agitation, but when the raven reached in between them for the cock ring Tory grabbed his hand and jerked it away, biting the fingers lightly in punishment before pressing a searing kiss to his mouth in understanding.

"Sorry, kitty, but you don't get to come yet. I won't let you," Tory whispered against his lips, then grunted a little as Colin punched him weakly in the stomach.

"Asshole, I'm your master, you have to do what I say," Colin huffed for breath, pouting angrily.

Tory just leaned in for a kiss, thinking how cute his boyfriend was. "Yea, but I'm rebelling and seizing control, remember? No cum for you."

"Then no cum for you!" Colin shot back. "_**You're**_ the one who likes the flavor."

Tory grinned. "I can wait. It'll be all the more thick and copious and delicious if I force you to wait. Anticipation is the best seasoning, you know." He slapped Colin's ass, causing the shorter teen to shriek at him in indignation, then slid him off his lap. "On your hands and knees, my kinky kitty of a master," he ordered, smirking hornily.

Colin glared at him, but complied reluctantly, presenting his ass to Tory and turning his head for a threatening stare, warning the redhead not to slap his ass again. So he did. Colin jerked forward, away from him, with a shocked, angry noise. Tory just grinned at him and, as the raven made to get up, reached over quickly and clicked the remotes for the vibrators to the on position. Colin gasped loudly and dropped his chest to the floor, his ass still in the air, rubbing against the carpet to put pressure on the vibrators. He whimpered, his asshole and cock twitching, quickly stimulated to the point of orgasm again.

Tory watched, licking his lips and moving forward to grasp Colin's hips. "Your nipples are so sensitive. You should see how slutty you look right now, Colin," he breathed, licking the twitching pucker and blowing cold air on it. Colin turned his head, hissing at him half in anger and half in pleasure. Tory chuckled and whispered "Just like a cat," as he licked his fingers and brought that hand down to rub at the perineum again before moving it up to insert a finger into Colin's ass to start stretching him. He quickly found the prostate, massaging gently at it. Colin groaned, remembering something.

"Tory, lube. We have it, I want it."

"Oh yeah!" Tory pulled his finger out to grab the bottle off of the desk, then stared at it in slight disbelief. "…Colin. This shit is edible."

"What?" Colin looked behind him.

"…edible. It says it's edible. Cinnamon flavored." He squeezed a drop out onto his finger and licked at it, humming at the taste. "It's pretty good. Makes your tongue tingle."

"I wanna taste?" Colin requested. Tory chuckled a little, squirted some onto his palm and moved around Colin while the raven leaned back up from the floor. Then he held his hand up to Colin's mouth, who gave him a slightly irritated look before sticking his tongue out to lap at it. Tory grinned and jerked his hand away. Colin looked up with a surprised glare, but Tory ignored him, licked off his own palm, then seized Colin's chin and thrust his tongue into the hot wet mouth. Colin let out a moan from the hot tingling sensation, sliding his eyes closed while sucking on Tory's tongue for more and making an involuntary soft mewling sound in the back of his throat. Tory smiled into the kiss and used his claws to gently scratch under Colin's chin, causing the shorter teen to immediately break off and turn his head away with a slight blush, embarrassed at having been caught acting the way Tory liked him to.

Tory just chuckled and moved back around him, squirting more lube onto his fingers and slicking Colin's pucker with them. He leaned down for a small lick, making Colin whimper, then pulled back to insert his fingers. Finding to his slight surprise that he could add them rather more quickly than normal, he smiled, working his fingers to the memorized location of the prostate and teasing it until Colin couldn't stop moaning, his ass twitching around Tory's fingers.

"Feel good much?" Tory smirked, knowing the obvious answer to his own question.

"Ahhh…Tory," Colin moaned softly in enjoyment. "It's hot. It's getting hot."

"What? Really?" Tory asked in surprise. He slipped his fingers out and picked up the bottle, reading the ingredients off the label. "Water, glycerin, cinnamon…all natural ingredients. Typical Mandy. But yea, the glycerin and cinnamon would create a warming sensation, I guess." He poured some of the cinnamon lube on his palm, squeezing his hand into a fist to spread the lube over his fingers for 360 degree coverage and then thrusting a little as he slid his erection inside. "I got to hand it to Mandy, she picked some good stuff. It works well, tastes good, ahh-" he moaned as, after just a little friction he noticed a distinct warming in the oil—"it feels good…" He pulled his hand away once he was fully coated and lined his shaft up with Colin's anal opening, slowly sliding inside. As he was doing so, he rubbed his hands together to spread the leftover lube evenly between them and bent to massage Colin's back and shoulders, letting Colin relax faster and adjust to his size.

Colin hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips back, taking Tory in fully. He hung his head, gasping a little and feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck. "Tory, I need to cum…"

"Not yet," Tory said firmly, pulling back out so only the head of his penis remained inside, then slid back in slowly, too slow for Colin. As he slid out and then back in a second time the raven jerked his hips back again, bringing their pelvises together hard.

"Oh, so you want me to pound your ass?" Tory grinned a little, always liking semi-rough sex, and started a rhythm, making sure to slam his hips hard against Colin each time. He was rewarded with louder and louder moans as he hit faster, and sped up even more, feeling himself drawing closer more quickly than normal due to the vibrator's stimulation against his prostate. Colin's sexy voice was also definitely helping, he thought, and ran his hands back up Colin's back, applying pressure to make the raven buckle his front arms and then bending over him. He gripped the slender hips and thrust deeper due to the downward angle, milking Colin's moans by hitting the prostate dead on while increasing the rhythm even further.

Colin pressed his chest back against the floor to put more force into the vibration and gasped. "Ah…ah, TORY!!!" He screamed, feeling more heat and pressure building in his lower region. He couldn't take it any more, he wanted to come, he _needed_ to come, please let him come, please God, _**oh**_…

Colin's walls were spasming around the redhead as the shorter male under him lost what little control over his muscles he had, his knees collapsing outward to bring their bodies to the floor. The shift made Colin's pelvic and sphincter muscles contract around him, and he gasped, leaning further over Colin to wrap his arms around the smaller torso and squeeze the boy close, thrusting only a few more times before he came deep inside his lover.

They lay there panting for a few moments before Tory eased out of the impassioned, desperately mewling boy beneath him and pulled him into his arms for a second.

"Tory, I wanna…cumshot you." Colin whimpered out, slightly dazed from the intensity of the pleasure he couldn't escape from.

"In your dreams," Tory snorted gently with a pant. He wouldn't stoop to that.

"Please?" Colin begged, but Tory just propped him gently against the desk, then reached between the boy's quivering thighs and unsnapped the cock ring, throwing it to the side. Colin moaned wantonly, and Tory leaned in to kiss him before lowering his head. As he leaned down he stroked the shaft a few times to stimulate the circulatory system in order to bring Colin to orgasm, but apparently Colin was already well beyond and past that point because before Tory could take Colin into his mouth the trembling teen came hard, his hips jerking from the intensity as he splattered involuntarily all over Tory's face. Tory grimaced, but Colin didn't gloat, just looked at him with satiated half-lidded eyes and whispered, "Kitty looks yummy," leaning up to lick at Tory's cheek. Tory's gaze softened and he reached up to wipe the cum from his other cheek and the bridge of his nose, licking it off his fingers, before peeling the bullet vibrators off of Colin's chest and dropping them carelessly. Colin finished licking and wrapped his arms around Tory's neck, burying his face into the warm throat and sighing softly. He felt like a sated puddle of warm melted goo. He smiled tiredly and squeezed tighter, feeling Tory pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bed.

Tory yanked the metal cylinder out of his own ass by the tail, hissing, and then dropped it, still vibrating, onto the floor. From there he proceeded to shed the rest of the outfit, flinging them on the ground one by one. Wincing as he pinched out the temporary contacts because they weren't overnight ones, he debated whether or not to go put them in fluid before just dropping them as well, deciding he'd just buy new ones if he ever needed to. Then, forcing himself not to just collapse on Colin, he shifted the smaller teen and slid underneath him, pulling the raven on top and struggling to get the blankets over them. After a moment he just gave up, wrapping his arms around his beloved and burying his nose into the soft hair as Colin shifted to snuggle his face back into Tory's neck.

Tory kissed the top of Colin's head. "Happy birthday," he whispered sleepily.

"Thank you," Colin mumbled into the soft warm skin, not bothering to lift his head. Tory felt the smile against his neck. "That was amazing."

"Mm." Tory hummed a positive. "Told you anticipation makes it all the better. Let's make a deal though. Mandy only gets a thank you, no details."

"Heh." Colin chuckled a little. "Though the longer we put her off, the more likely she is to stalk us with a video camera."

Tory shuddered. "I guess…"

Silence filled the room again for a few minutes until Tory's chuckle broke it. "I can't believe we actually used sex toys, though. I mean, we're only fifteen. We shouldn't even have access to that kind of shit."

"…" Colin pressed a kiss to Tory's pulse point and raised his head with a devious smirk that made his half-lidded, sleepy eyes look incredibly seductive. Tory swallowed. "Mm…let's try S&M for _**your**_ birthday."

"…what?!"

~*~*~*~

…I don't really like the way I wrote Colin's second orgasm because I feel like I made the effect the cock ring had on him sound too negative, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!


End file.
